A Teacher's Mistakes
by markymish
Summary: A young teacher named Castiel is hired to teach a math class at his old high school. Castiel becomes interested in an 11th grade student named Dean, who isn't that great at math. Castiel becomes Dean's tutor, but studying isn't the only thing they do. Their relationship develops over the course of two years, as they learn more about each other and themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I've never written a fanfiction before, so feel free to give some reviews or advice. I've written 3 chapters so far, but I don't know when I'll post the others yet. Thank you for reading!**

First Day. You would think a teacher wouldn't be as nervous as a student on their first day of class.

Castiel thinks about how wrong that is as he sets his cheap leather bag and coffee down on the teacher's desk. He looks around the empty classroom, and his nervousness is making him crave a smoke.

He remembers the "No Smoking on Campus" sign that he saw walking in, and thinks about how desperately he needs to light up. "It's only 7:00," he said out loud to no one. "I still have about forty-five minutes until the students start piling in." He held his hand over his jacket pocket and felt the outline of his cigarettes and gas station lighter.

He is wearing a nice suit, and normally people would say that is overdressing for a teacher. Cas didn't really care. Personally, he thought he looked good in a suit. It's not like he's trying to impress his students, although he is close to them in age, being only twenty-two. He feels that he does no harm dressing nice to impress only himself.

He continues to think about his wardrobe, occasionally fixing his tie as he walks outside of the school and looks up at the school sign labeled _Moon Valley High School_. Cas thought that the name was lame when he was a student there, but now that the school is his workplace, he doesn't really care. He walks up the sidewalk that heads away from the school and towards the main road, slowly taking out a cigarette as he walks.

He makes sure that he is far enough from the school and other people's line of sight before grabbing his lighter. "I really hate this piece of junk," he whispered under his breath, looking down at the lighter. "It would be nice if I had one that I didn't buy at the checkout of a gas station." His brows are furrowed with morning grumpiness as he lights up his smoke on the 7th try. The sun still rising, Cas' face is lit up, and his features are more visible as he begins to work on his cigarette. His eyes are blue, standing out from his dark brown hair that looks greased up, but is naturally pointing in every which way. His forehead wrinkles are clearly visible because of how often he furrows his brows. His suit is a dark blue, with a simple blue tie. "How am I wearing this suit, as expensive as it is, and I still have a shitty lighter?!" He says, laughing to himself.

Cas slowly finishes his smoke, and begins to make his way back to the school when an officer walks towards him. At first, he became worried that he wasn't far away enough to smoke, but then he remembers the officer's name, Mr. Smith. "Mr. Smith, is that you? It's been a few years, do you remember me? I'm Castiel Novak, you were close friends with my parents." Cas said, a smile now showing on his face. The officer pauses for a moment, but soon smiles back.

"Well, hey Cas, it has been a while... Why are you wearing a suit?" Mr. Smith chuckles at the sight of Castiel Novak in a suit.

"Uh... well, I just started working here as a math teacher. Am I overdressed?" Castiel replies awkwardly, looking down at himself.

"No, not at all, I just think I've only seen you in a suit one other time." Mr. Smith sounded almost sad. "How are you holding up? I don't think anyone has seen you around since the funeral." He said to Cas with a look of pity.

"I've been doing alright, considering." Cas replies quickly. "I moved into an apartment in the city so I suppose that's why I haven't been around much. You don't have to worry about me, I'm doing alright without mom and dad." Cas said with a simple smile, attempting to make Mr. Smith and himself feel better.

"That's good, I'm glad you're okay. It was nice chatting with you, but I should head back. Kids these days cause all sorts of trouble," The officer said as he began to turn around, only to turn back to Cas to say one more thing. "and Cas, you may want to get out of that habit, it's easy to get addicted." he glanced at the burnt out cigarette on the ground. "I guess I'll be seeing you around, it was nice to talk to you again."

"You too, sir." Cas chuckled after the officer had walked away, remembering that in college, he was one of those kids that caused all sorts of trouble.

Cas was a good student in high school. No one in this small town sees him for the mess he really is, and Cas appreciates that. This place holds only good memories for him, nothing that isn't worth remembering. He lived with his parents in a large house, almost too big. In elementary, he always walked to school, not telling his parents he wasn't on the bus. The same route everyday, looking at every tree, flower, and insect. Each thing worked together to make the world work, and the teacher wanted to help. He was going to be a doctor, saving people seemed like a good way to help out the world. Life just fell apart for him as soon as he left this town.

Remembering where he was, Cas looked down at his watch, still having about 20 minutes until the students would arrive. He made his way back to his classroom, now at ease because of his cigarette, but considering what Mr. Smith had said. "I really should stop." He said to no one again as he unlocked his door and walked back to his desk. He took a sip of his coffee as he sat down, and immediately reacted to its taste. "Jesus Christ, this is shit! How am I supposed to make it through the first half of the day with this?!" He asked himself, staring at the cup with a look of disgust.

Just as he drank another sip, the first bell rang. "Alright, first day. I should probably try not to look like I'm about to kill someone." He said quietly, trying to have a more relaxed look on his face. He really did feel better after getting to smoke a little bit, and even the crappy cup of coffee was helping, slightly.

He relaxed in his chair, looking at his phone while hearing students start to pour into the halls. He doesn't get very many texts, because he stopped talking to most of his friends and family after his parents died. It doesn't bother him that he's mostly alone, he's got cigarettes and alcohol to keep him company.

He started to think about how terrible that was, but was cut off by a rush of students beginning to fill up the room. He hadn't made any seating arrangements, or anything like that. Being a young teacher, he was laid back and didn't really care about where the kids sat as long as they weren't annoying. Once the room was practically full, the warning bell rang, meaning that class started in two minutes. After everyone had settled in, the final bell was about to ring when a student came in at a relaxed jog. The kid sat down in the seat closest to the door, in the back. He sat down as the final bell rang, declaring the first day of the new school year to start.

Cas closed the door and walked over to the whiteboard. "Hey, class." he says loud enough for the students to hear as he writes his name on the board. "I am Mr. Novak, and welcome to pre-calculus." He turns back to the class and slowly looks around at the crowd. He could instantly see the cliques, and the loners, and the ones who didn't really care about what was going on. Of course he noticed the nerds as well, because he used to be one of them. "Most of you are juniors, but there are probably some seniors and sophomores, maybe even a freshman or two." He glanced at all the young faces, reminding him of sitting in this classroom. "I didn't give you assigned seats, because I don't really care who sits where, as long as you pay attention when necessary." He said in a relaxed voice. "If you don't pay attention, but you still get good grades, that's fine by me. However, if you don't pay attention and you get bad grades, well, you fail." He said, still relaxed, now a slight smirk showing on his face.

"Since it's the first day and I don't really think first days are all that important, you can just hangout or whatever, but quietly. Can't have a bad first impression on the teachers next door. If you happen to have any questions which I doubt, feel free to ask." He begins to walk back to his desk but stops and turns back. "Oh, and you will have homework tonight." He saw the faces change from the 'I don't care' look to something with more menace. "Hey now, it's simple stuff. Just to let me know who deserves to be in this class, who's too good for this class, and who needs to go back to Algebra."

He was now beginning to sit down in his chair, but pausing to look at the kid who was almost late. His head was resting on his hand, with his elbow on the desk. He looked fast asleep. Cas chuckled as he grabbed his cup of coffee and sauntered over to the student's desk. He bent down next to him, almost at eye level with him. He poked the kid lightly, and the student jolted awake, sitting up and violently turning his head to look up at Cas with a look of fear and drowsiness in his green eyes. Cas chuckled again, louder this time, and placed the coffee in front of the student.

"First day, and you're already out of it. Did you go to a back to school party last night or something?" Cas had a soft smile and began to stand back up.

"Sorry, Mister..." The student looked around the room, finding the name written on the board. "Novak. I'll try not to do it again." He didn't have much of a look of guilt in his eyes, he just looked very tired.

"Don't worry about it kid, but that's what coffee is for." Cas gestured towards the cup on the desk. "Drink up. It's not very good, but it does the job." The student looked at Cas with a questioning look and then glanced at the cup with a look of disgust.

"Uh..." The kid was quiet.

"Oh come on, indirect kiss or something? I'm sorry but you'll just have to ignore the 'cooties' and drink it if you want to stay awake. If you fall asleep again I won't wake you up so nicely next time." Cas said calmly but sternly. The student looked up at him and nodded, taking a sip.

Cas walked back to his desk and sat down, looking around the room one more time before feeling over his jacket. His hand grazed the cigarettes, but went to a different pocket. He felt the flask, containing some very strong whiskey, but didn't dare to take it out.

He looked at the list of students printed on papers, laid out on his desk. He counted the students in the room, and one was missing. He sighed and grabbed the sheet while standing back up again. "Who misses the first day of school?" He said to himself while looking up at the class again.

"Alright sorry to interrupt you guys doing nothing, but someone is missing their first day, and since I obviously don't know you guys yet, I'll have to do a roll call." The students looked up at him, away from their phones or whatever they were fiddling with, and waited for their names to be called.

Cas had made it to the bottom of the list, figuring out who wasn't there. The last person on the list was named Dean Winchester. Dean was the kid that had fallen asleep.

He was setting the paper down and taking out the homework when he heard a girl address him.

"Mr. Novak? You seem pretty young... Are you free this Friday night?" The girl was sitting in the front, surrounded by other girls. She was wearing makeup, almost too much, but still wore it nicely and looked pretty good for a teenage girl. All of the girls were giggling. Cas raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Well young lady, I am free every Friday night, but good luck finding which bar I'm at." Cas said casually, reminding himself not to wink because he refused to hookup with a student. "I'm twenty-two by the way." He said, not showing that he was flattered.

"Does that mean you just graduated?" Another voice said, this time a guy.

"Yes, I just graduated from Stanford in the Spring." He said now looking at the guy. He looked like he played football, and he sat near the girls that looked like cheerleaders, the ones from before.

"Stanford?" The guy retorted. "What are you doing taking a teaching job after graduating from Stanford?"

"Well, I was going to become a doctor." Cas said now feeling disappointed in himself.

"Why didn't you?"

"College got tough." Cas replied with a calm voice. "I went to this high school and it was a breeze. It was easy to graduate, and looking back, I believe that I peaked in high school." He began to cringe at himself. "I went to college, and I almost flunked out the first semester. Then I picked myself up but some bad stuff happened and in the end I barely graduated." He laughed.

"I thought being a doctor would be too much, so I decided to come back to the place where my life was simple. Teaching is easy and I get to laugh at the poor bastards who peak in high school like I did." He was sitting back down in his chair now, leaning back, and resting his feet on the desk. A few of the students went wide eyed but then eventually resumed texting each other on their phones, the girls still occasionally giggling and staring at Cas.

By the end of class Cas had passed out the homework and was fiddling with things on his desk. He was pretty much doing that throughout the rest of the day, answering the few questions that were asked.

It reached the end of the week very quickly. Every day consisted of lessons and worksheets followed by homework. He still didn't know many of the kids names, but he knew the faces that could answer a question correctly. At the end of the day on Friday some girls had come by trying to catch Cas' attention and make him interested in them, but by this time he was too tired.

As he locked his classroom door and started to leave, he waved at Ms. Wesley, and she waved back. She was the teacher next door to him, and he called her by her first name, Rachel. She seemed young, and she showed an interest in him. Cas wasn't really up for asking anyone on a date after the first week of his new job, so he just turned around and began his walk to the car.

By the time Cas had finally made it back to his apartment, he was too tired to go out to a bar. He always went drinking on the weekends, but he could still get drunk tomorrow night so he graded papers for a while and then went to bed surprisingly early.

He woke up the next morning craving a smoke. He opened his apartment window and took out his new lighter that he bought earlier that week. It was much nicer, and Cas was satisfied with it. He made a cup of coffee that didn't taste like crap and relaxed all day until he was ready to find a bar and drink it dry.

There are plenty of bars in the city, so Cas always finds new ones. Tonight he went to one about 15 minutes away from his apartment, and of course he didn't drive there, he took an uber. He got there at about 8:00 and started drinking right away.

Cas doesn't consider himself an alcoholic, but it does take a lot to get him drunk. He sat at the bar drinking for two hours, talking to the bartenders, and the people that sat next to him, who were also sadly alone at a bar on a Saturday night.

At about 10:00, he needed a smoke, so he went outside. He thought it felt nice outside, not very chilly because even though it was coming to an end, it was still summer, and it was evening so there was a cool breeze that helped him relax as he pulled out a cigarette.

Outside of the bar is a street, and it's one of the main ones that leads out of the city. The sidewalks are crowded tonight, full of people who are looking to get drunk or who already are. Cas wasn't completely drunk, but he definitely couldn't drive or do anything that requires thinking and making important decisions.

He is putting out his cigarette as he sees a familiar face walk by. He forgot the name, but he blames that on the fact that he's been drinking. "Hey, kid." Cas said, now relaxed from his cigarette, and not yet drunk enough to slur his words. The kid turned around, and recognized Cas right away.

"Mr. Novak?" The student sounded very awkward, probably because finding your teacher smoking outside of a bar isn't an everyday thing. "You smoke?"

"Is that really the first thing you notice about me?" Cas frowned. "I really should stop, I'm starting to get addicted." The kid didn't notice that Cas was looking him up and down, examining what he was wearing. Jeans, a cheap belt, some kind of tennis shoes that didn't seem like they were for running, and a black button-down.

Now bringing his eyes back up to the student's face, he remembers those green eyes. "Dean... what was your last name again?" Cas tried to sound polite, but failed because alcohol makes him forget his manners.

"Winchester," Dean said trying to sound polite towards his teacher. "Mr. Novak, do you live in the city?" Dean looked at Cas' face, only lit enough to know it's him by the street lights.

"Please," Cas retorted. "I do not want to be called Mr. Novak on the weekends. Call me Castiel, or just call me Cas. And yes, I do live in the city." He wouldn't normally ask a student to call him Cas, but once again he blames the alcohol for his actions. "What are you doing in the city? And don't hold back the truth, I don't think I have the right to judge you no matter what it is." He laughed, gesturing towards the bar behind him.

"Well, I was supposed to go to a party around here somewhere, and I seem to have gotten lost," Dean said, not sounding as awkward as earlier. "and now my friends are telling me not to come because it's boring. I was hoping to find a place that I could get a drink but everyone says I look too young." Dean says, glancing down at the ground.

"That's because you do look too young." Cas chuckled. "Well, I don't want to sound weird or anything being that I'm your teacher, but I have a few beers back at my apartment I could let you drink." Cas says, once again surprising himself because of how much he had drank. Dean looked at him, quite surprised, but replied casually.

"Uh, sure. If you don't mind." Dean smiled gently trying not to show that he was a little confused at Cas' actions.

"Alright, only under a few conditions." Cas said seriously this time.

"Conditions?" Dean chuckled quietly, but waited for Cas to answer.

"Yes. You have to drink them inside the apartment. I can't have someone find an underage kid carrying my beers around." Cas said pointedly. "Also you have to be eighteen, you're eighteen, right?"

Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"Yeah." Dean said after pausing for a minute, hoping that Cas wouldn't question him.

"Alright, I'll call an uber, give me just a minute." Cas smiled politely, not catching Dean's lie.

After some casual chatter and calm silence the uber arrived and they headed for Cas' place was on the fourth and top floor, and Cas really liked it. No one around him bothered him and he was at peace in his own place. He only stumbled slightly while making his way upstairs and to the door, Dean following quietly.

Cas opened the door and after letting Dean in, he went straight for the fridge. He had two six packs of bottles, but didn't care to check what brand they were. He set them down on the coffee table and sat on the couch, Dean next to him. Dean was grabbing his first beer, when Cas stopped him.

"Wait, before you start drinking. How many beers does it take for you to get drunk?" Cas said looking concerned.

"About six or seven," Dean replied. "why?"

"Don't drink any more than five and a half." Cas said grabbing a beer for himself.

"Well, what about you?!" Dean complained.

"I'm already drunk," Cas laughed. "no turning back now!" Cas started on his first bottle, drinking it slowly.

"So, do you play football?" Cas looked at Dean, noticing how well built he is for his age.

"Yeah, I guess I look the type." Dean casually replied. "How 'bout you? Did you play any sports in high school?"

"Hell no." Cas laughed, hard. "I was a fucking nerd in high school, but I exercised at least." Cas said, setting down his bottle and leaning back against the couch.

"Really? We must be opposites then, I'm not so good with academics." Dean said quietly.

"I noticed you have some trouble with the worksheets and homework, but I can guarantee you aren't the worst in that class." Cas said politely. "How's life? You think you're gonna peak in high school?" Cas was curious.

"I'm not sure. High school is great and all, but I want things to be different when I go to college." Dean replied.

"You got a girlfriend?" Cas asked out of the blue, but Dean didn't mind.

"Yeah, She's great. Not my high school sweetheart though." Dean laughed.

"Ah well, if you don't think of her that way, you won't end up with her." Cas said, trying not to be rude. "So are you just in it for the sex?" Cas casually asked, but caught Dean by surprise.

"What? No! She won't even let me sleep with her!" Dean said loudly in response.

"So you've tried to get her to have sex with you!" Cas pointed out, laughing. "Wait, are you guys virgins or something?" Cas hoped he didn't insult him.

"I'm not," Dean said laughing, no longer feeling awkward. "but she is... I think."

"Ah, makes sense I suppose." Cas understood now, why she wouldn't sleep with him. "She probably _does_ think you're just in it for the sex."

"You think so? I'm not though. I genuinely enjoy being in a relationship with her." Dean replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

" _Genuinely._ "Cas laughs again.

After some time Cas realized he had forgotten to count how many beers Dean was drinking, but his and Deans were all together so he couldn't tell. "How many have you had, Dean?" Cas asked seriously.

"Five and a half," Dean laughed. "and I'm not lying!"

"Alright, well even if you were, there's nothing to do about it. No more though."

Cas was relaxed. He wasn't craving another cigarette, the alcohol was working just fine.

"This apartment is nice." Dean said while getting up to look around. Cas was pretty drunk by now but somehow he was able to stand up and see clear enough to make his way over to Dean.

"Yeah, I love this place. I got real lucky getting this one." Cas said with a simple smile on his face, unaware that he was still moving closer to Dean, who was facing away from him, looking towards the window. By the time Dean turned around Cas was directly behind him and Dean bumped into him.

"Whoa, you're close. Personal space, teacher." Dean said, laughing, calm at the moment.

"Hmm? Sorry, I disregard personal space when I've had enough to drink." Cas replied, still very relaxed. Now Dean has tensed up a little. "You ever kissed a guy, Dean?" Cas said, still surprisingly calm. "You ever _fucked_ a guy?"

"Huh?! No wa-" Dean tried to reply, now confused and a bit upset, but he was cut off by Cas' lips shutting him up. Dean was scared still for a moment, caught in surprise, but after a moment he tried to push Cas off. They were about the same height but Cas was better built because he was older.

After Dean finally got Cas to stop kissing him, he was blushing with anger. "Hey!" Dean yelled even though Cas was right in front of his face. "I like girls!"

"So do I." Cas purred quietly before leaning in to kiss Dean again, backing him into the wall and practically pinning him to it.

"Stop-" Dean kept trying to pry Cas off of him, but Cas had him against the wall and Dean couldn't break free. He was being pushed into the wall by Cas' hips, which made Dean feel very uncomfortable. Cas paused for a moment and looked into Dean's eyes. He shifted his hips and Dean grunted.

"Alright. If you want me to stop then all you have to do is push me off." Cas said seriously. Dean didn't know Cas was this drunk. Dean couldn't push Cas off because Cas had him pinned against the fucking wall, so what was the guy thinking? Dean couldn't help but start to get hard when Cas continued to move his hips against him.

"Cas-" Dean was upset and breathing heavily. "Let me go, plea-" He was cut off by Cas kissing him again. Cas moved his hips more forcefully this time, causing Dean to gasp, which allowed Cas to get his tongue into Dean's mouth. Cas' tongue explored everywhere it possibly could inside Dean's mouth.

Dean was really worn out, he had football practice earlier this morning, so he didn't have enough energy to push Cas off. Dean didn't know what to do. His teacher, who was a guy, wouldn't stop kissing him, and both of them were now noticeably hard. Dean's face was burning hot, the heat rushing up to his cheeks, and down into his pants.

Dean continued to tell himself to resist, to push the man that was kissing him the fuck off, to not enjoy his teacher's tongue exploring his entire mouth. Being a teenager that gets hard just from someone brushing up against him, resisting was no easy task. Dean told himself he wasn't giving in, but stopped leaning away from Cas' hot and desperate kisses. He didn't try to push him off, just " _caught up in the moment_ " he told himself.

Dean wasn't really kissing Cas back, but at this point he didn't even try to stop him. Cas moved his hands to different places on Dean's body, still shifting his hips occasionally. Cas stopped for a moment to say something.

"I'm sorry Dean," His voice was now deep and raspy. "but I'm drunk and horny, and it just so happens that there is an attractive person in my apartment, so I'm going to take advantage of it." Cas was staring deep into Dean's eyes again.

"But I'm a guy," Dean whispered, out of breath. "You've got me pinned against a wall, and I can't even push you off if I tried." Dean tried to sound angry, a blush creeping up his neck.

"Are you sure about that?" Cas said, a smirk appearing on his pink lips. "Your upper body has been free for a while you know. You can push me off." The smirk stayed on his face.

Dean was surprised as he looked down to see that Cas' hands were no longer holding him down, but exploring his chest, his back, and his ass. Cas hooked his finger in Dean's back belt loop, his other hand roaming around on his chest. Dean looked up at the ceiling.

"Shit!" He said, refusing to look at Cas. "That doesn't mean anything, so get off me!" Dean was being loud again, but it appeared that Cas was no longer listening to him. The teacher had begun to kiss Dean's neck, Dean holding back soft moans.

"Cas-" Dean gasped. Cas was rolling his hips against Dean's while sucking on his neck. What was he supposed to do? Dean made some kind of pleasure filled noise, and it caused Cas to pause. He backed away for a moment and just stood there, looking Dean up and down, licking his lips.

Dean, still breathing heavily, stared at Cas. They only looked at each other for a moment before Cas had grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him into his bedroom. Dean allowed himself to be guided in and was standing in front of the bed with Cas now behind him. He began wrapping his arms around Dean's chest, kissing his neck again.

Cas' hands were moving down and with one arm wrapping around Dean's stomach, the other hand settled over his pants. Dean had a look of surprised fear on his face.

"Stop... groping... me-" Dean said, no longer able to yell. Dean could feel Cas smile against his neck.

"I can't stop now baby, sorry." Cas said, his deep voice almost compelling.

" _Baby?!_ " Dean was surprised, and somehow he kind of liked being called that, but he pushed the thought deep down. Cas moved forward, pushing against Dean's ass. Dean grunted as he was thrown forward onto the bed. He flipped over to see Cas crawling on top of him with heat and desperation burning in his eyes. Dean wasn't surrendering, or at least he told himself that. He was just giving in to Cas' touch because he was so shocked that he didn't know what to do. He was a teenager, he had never been with a guy, or even thought about it, and here he is, with his _teacher_. Dean could no longer think straight, he just wanted to feel good and then be done with it.

Now positioned in the middle of the bed, Cas still on top of Dean, both of them were panting heavily. Cas kissed Dean all around his face and his neck. Dean was still shocked, and he just felt too much in his lower half and not enough in his upper half to resist. He didn't know what to do with his hands so he just held onto the messy sheets for dear life. Cas started moving down, from Dean's lips, to his neck, probably leaving hickeys behind. Kissing Dean's collarbone, Cas began to unbutton Dean's black shirt. He was moving slowly, keeping himself under control, while underneath him Dean was a mess, thinking to himself how he wanted Cas to go faster.

Cas liked to take things slow, watch his partner fall apart underneath him, but he was struggling with Dean. His soft moans, gasps, and the look on his face when Cas looked up made him want to rip every piece of clothing off his student instantly. Dean looked him in the eyes, not too afraid or shy to turn away, at least for now. They held steady eye contact for what felt like minutes, looking deep into each other's eyes, for different reasons. Cas wanted to stare deep into the green orbs focusing on him, holding so many emotions all at once. He wanted to watch those eyes as he pleasured him, making sure all the fear and confusion fades into lust and hunger. Dean looked like a lost puppy, not fully understanding the situation and not knowing what to do about it. Cas could see it though, underneath the mask of Dean's supposed anger. The feeling of lust, hunger, desperation. Wanting more but terrified of asking for it. Afraid of what would become of him if he asked for this, instead of just getting it.

"Cas." Dean was taking heavy breaths. The supposed anger in his voice was barely noticeable. It was more pleading, but Dean didn't know what he was begging for. Cas seemed to know somehow, and sped up his achingly slow process of unbuttoning Dean's shirt.

Cas sat up, and Dean opened his eyes feeling his teacher shift on top of him. He hadn't remembered closing his eyes. Cas was taking off his shirt. He had been wearing a black jacket earlier, but he took it off when they got to the apartment. He was now taking off his white t-shirt, revealing how well built his upper body was. Dean stared, unaware that Cas was looking at Dean's kiss swollen lips and the place on his neck that he had paid the most attention. It was a dark pink, probably going to bruise soon. Dean was still staring at Cas' chest until he resumed kissing Dean's own, moving down at a pace that Dean felt was painfully slow. Cas stopped for a moment to tease Dean's nipples, hearing quiet moans from his student.

After what seemed like forever, Cas made his way down, slowly, and was kissing just below Dean's belly button.

Dean was so caught up in the feeling that he forgot almost everything for a moment. He forgot that he should be resisting the person on top of him. He forgot that the person on top of him was his teacher. He forgot that he was holding back moans a few minutes ago. He focused on the fact that someone was about to go down on him and that someone was fucking hot. That someone had blue eyes that were making him crazy, and they had hair that looked so perfectly dark on their pale skin. He begun to remember that the person on top of him was a guy, and that he himself was straight, _and_ had a girlfriend. That thought was quickly tossed aside when he could hear his own belt come undone. Dean froze, holding his breath, his mind full of thoughts scrambling all over the place. He was losing his mind.

"Cas, wai-" Dean was cut off once again. His teacher's mouth closed around the tip of Dean's cock, and all he could think or say was "Oh fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit!" Dean had gotten a blowjob before, but this was fucking heaven. He couldn't even compare the drunk girl's mouth at some party to Cas' amazing one.

"Oh god... Cas." Dean's muffled his voice with his hand, his other still gripping the sheets. Cas was exploring _all_ over the place with his tongue. Dean didn't even know what was happening, but he knew it felt good so he no longer cared. Dean almost started thrusting his hips to fuck himself into his teacher's mouth, but Cas held him down with one hand while using the other to pleasure the places his mouth couldn't reach.

Cas was desperate to hear more noises from Dean, but he was covering his mouth now. He continued to lick everywhere, going crazy because he was so fucking hard, and he wanted to fuck Dean senseless. He somehow still had some control over himself, and pleasured Dean slowly. Very slowly.

Dean was breathing heavier now and at some point moved his hand from the sheets to Cas' hair. Dean wasn't pulling on him or being rough, he was just stroking the dark mess of hair. Cas could tell Dean wouldn't last much longer, and he sure as hell wasn't done yet. He lifted his head up to look at Dean, and he could see how desperate he was. Dean practically whined, thrusting his hips up, indirectly begging for more.

Cas sat up. He reached to his bedside table and opened the first drawer, laughing to himself because he doesn't even fuck that many people in his apartment, but he still has a bottle of lube and condoms at hand. He doesn't want to hurt Dean, and from the way he was acting earlier, he obviously hasn't been fucked by a guy before. Cas re-positioned himself and put some lube on one finger. Dean was confused at first, but he somehow got the hint, and began to panic.

"Hey, hey, hey, Cas! don't do that- please..." Dean was looking into Cas' eyes and knew that he wouldn't stop. Dean understood, and nodded while lying back down, shaking slightly. Cas moved up to kiss Dean on the lips again.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle, and I'll make it feel good. Baby, I promise." Cas had a habit of calling people baby whenever he got drunk enough. Dean was shifting uncomfortably but wasn't trying to escape Cas' hold. Cas almost felt Dean kiss back that last time. Continuing to comfort Dean, Cas re- positioned him and moved his hand downward.

Dean was frightened. Cas' attempt to comfort him was doing nothing but show Dean how fucking drunk the teacher actually was. Dean closed his eyes and focused on wherever Cas' lips went, kissing his neck and collarbone again. He jolted suddenly when he felt Cas' finger slip inside him. His teacher's finger was _inside_ him. Dean winced.

"Cold!" Dean whispered between gasps. The student could feel Cas chuckle against him. Cas moved his face up in front of Dean's, looking slightly concerned. He slowly started to move his finger, and Dean continued to shift uncomfortably. After a minute or so, he was back to breathing heavily and gasping again. Dean moaned very loud without muffling his voice when Cas hit a certain spot. At some point, Cas had put in a second finger, but Dean couldn't remember when.

After a few minutes, Cas removed his fingers, causing Dean to whine again. Dean's mind was still spinning, and his eyes were closed. He didn't watch Cas get some more lube and rub it on himself, because he was afraid of what he would think if he did. Dean was still trying to get over the fact that he is just desperate for his teacher's hands to touch him all over. He can't even open his eyes to look at Cas, he is terrified.

That terror shifts to pain, and moments later that pain shifts to some sort of pleasure as Cas enters Dean slowly. Cas was trying to be gentle, kissing Dean wherever his lips landed. Both Cas and Dean were falling apart now, moaning, Dean trying to hold back gasps while Cas just breathed heavily on top of Dean. Dean gets quiet for a moment, but then Cas moves. Dean is a complete mess now, moaning loudly, saying whatever words come out.

"Oh fuck, Cas. Shit. Fucking hell, oh my god. Cas!" Dean just kept yelling out nonsense while Cas moved slowly inside Dean. Cas was falling apart too. Grunting, trying to keep his movements slow and controlled.

The noises Dean was making under Cas were driving him crazy, and he tried to keep up his slow, steady thrusts into his student, but eventually began to speed up. Cas noticed Dean reaching down, his cock still unbearably hard. Cas slapped Dean's hand away and heard him begging.

"Cas, please! Just- just... let me come- for fucks sake!" Dean was pleading for Cas to make him come. Cas obliged, moving his hand down to work on Dean's hardness, using his other hand to hold himself up. Within a minute, Dean was breathing even harder and moaning even louder. Cas was grunting quietly, but he wasn't shouting out 'fuck' over and over. Cas moved his head down, his lips right next to Dean's ear, still thrusting into him. The shift inside him and the feel of Cas' lips brush along his ear threw Dean over the edge.

"Oh fuck, shit. Cas... fuck, I'm c-coming-" Dean arched his back and moaned loudly, coming all over Cas' stomach and his own.

"Shit, Dean." Cas reached his limit shortly after Dean and was cumming too, still inside of Dean. Both of the men were panting, Cas still on top of and inside of his student. Dean was coming down from his high, and he suddenly remembered everything all at once.

"Fuck. What the hell was that?" Dean no longer wanting Cas to fuck him because, well, he already did. His voice was back to normal.

"Jesus, Dean. I have no idea. I'm so drunk, and god you're beautiful." Cas laughed softly, looking at Dean laid out in front of him. "Well, you surely seemed to enjoy it." Cas rested himself half on top of Dean and burrowed his head into the student's neck.

"Get off me," Dean retorted. "and get out of me!"

"Alright, alright." Cas pulled out, both of them grunting as he did so. Dean didn't move. His body was so exhausted all he could do was sleep. Before he did though, Cas grabbed a towel, fully taking off his pants now, leaving on his underwear. He cleaned himself up, and then cleaned up Dean.

"Take your shirt off." Cas said after throwing the towel into a hamper.

"No," Dean snapped back. "why?"

"Because it probably smells like sweat and sex." Cas replied casually.

Dean sat up awkwardly and removed his shirt, which was already half off anyways, throwing it at Cas. The teacher threw the shirt into the hamper with his pants, and his student's, which somehow ended up across the room.

"Put your underwear back on." Cas said, sounding almost regretful while saying it, but trying to make Dean feel more comfortable. Dean put his underwear back on and turned on his side.

"I'm sleeping here, right now." Dean said sleepily. He closed his eyes and sighed, leaving everything that just happened to be dealt with tomorrow.

"Scoot over then." Cas said, sounding just as exhausted.

"Don't spoon with me. Actually don't touch me. There was enough touching for today already." Dean said slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure thing, kid." Cas was falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Don't call the person you just fucked a kid." Dean said, drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I'm working on chapter 4 right now but I'm not too sure if I'll actually finish this story. I haven't worked on it as much as I planned, and with school about to start I won't have time to write and post chapters so quickly. If you like this, please let me know and give me some tips. I need motivation!**

Cas woke up the next morning, discovering that he was spooning someone. He peeked over at the little spoon, seeing his student. Suddenly, he remembered _everything_ from last night. Overwhelming guilt settled in his stomach. He fucked his student? He sat up, only to put his head in his hands and rest his elbows on his bent legs. What the _fuck_ was he thinking?! Cas had just gotten settled back into this town, got himself a job, and took care of himself. But he screwed things up so quickly. He would definitely get fired, and most likely end up in jail.

Cas tries not to panic as he slips out of bed and walks out of the room into the kitchen. He heads straight for his flask, in one of the drawers, but pauses and turns around. _"Alcohol already caused me enough problems for the time being"_ Cas thought to himself. Coffee would have to suffice. Cas is shaking as he pours himself a cup. He thought he had finally gotten his life on track, well, minus the cigarettes. And the alcohol. And the many, many, one night stands. He walked over to the kitchen table, setting down the coffee as he hears a knock on the front door.

Panic flowed through him once again. He had to stop himself from shaking before opening the door, completely forgetting that he was still only in his underwear.

"Yes?" Cas said, calmly opening the door, suddenly remembering what he was wearing. He made sure to open it only enough to see his upper body, his waist down behind the door.

"Hello," It was the neighbor. She was older, in her fifties. She had kids, but they moved out for college years ago. She sometimes reminded him of his mother. "I seemed to have gotten some of your mail again, Castiel." She had a gentle smile, it helped Cas to relax.

"Ah," Cas thinks about how often this happens. It's almost every other day that she brings mail to him. "thank you. I'm sorry this keeps happening. I'll talk to the landlord soon, I promise." Cas smiled, thankful for such a nice neighbor.

"No problem Castiel," she looked down for a moment and then back up at him. "and you may want to open the door with some more clothes on next time." She laughed. Cas could tell she wasn't embarrassed because her kids have probably done the same thing.

"Yes ma'am." Cas grinned. "Thanks again, but I can't promise this is the last time."

"What? About the mail or the clothes?" She laughed turning around to walk away, when she stopped again. "Cas?"

"Yes?" He was confused as to why she didn't call him Castiel.

"Try not to be so loud next time, or else the whole world will want to sleep with you." She was still grinning, sincerity in her voice. She walked away laughing, leaving Cas wide eyed with his mouth open.

"Thanks." His voice cracked. After closing the door he decided he should work out to calm his nerves. Finishing his coffee, he put on some shorts and tennis shoes, but no shirt. He left a note, letting Dean know he went for a run and they will handle things when he gets back, just in case he wakes up.

Cas always liked running. He was never one to lift weights or play sports, but he liked running for fun. Eventually he had to start lifting weights to work on his upper body, he knew both men and women liked a body with balanced strengths. He ran out of his apartment, turning right. He took the same path everyday, running by some of the same people. He made sure to have a dollar in his pocket to give to the homeless man he always passed.

Cas never really told anyone, but his parents were very, very wealthy. He didn't like living a wealthy life, so he gave some money to charity. He still has a good amount though, too much, he thinks. He runs until his legs feel weak, and then he turns around. He runs further each day, but today he didn't. He was sore from last night, and he wanted to get back to Dean.

He walked back into the apartment to find Dean reading his note. He looked up and the first thing Dean noticed was that the teacher was shirtless, and sweaty. He immediately jumped to something else, forgetting that thought. Cas was breathing heavily grabbing a bottle of water he had set on the table before leaving. Cas noticed that his student was still only in his underwear.

"So I guess we should handle things," Dean didn't sound as angry as Cas expected. "but I need some clothes first."

Cas nodded and walked into the bedroom after taking off his shoes. Dean and Cas were about the same size, but Dean's lower body was slightly slimmer than Cas'. He came out of the room holding a pair of dark green sweatpants, and handed them to Dean. Cas stood patiently as Dean put on the pants, looking away. Cas laughed to himself, considering how awkward he is now that he's not drunk. He has a slight headache, less of a hangover than he actually expected, but he grabs some Advil from the medicine cabinet, and turns around to offer Dean some.

"Ah, yes please." Dean took two pills. "This will definitely help. Can I have some water?" Dean waited while Cas grabbed a bottle from the fridge, avoiding looking at his ass as he bent over . Dean swallowed the pills, and then stood quietly for a moment before speaking again. "About last night-"

"I am so sorry, Dean." Cas interrupted, guilt in his voice. "I was drunk and stupid. I shouldn't have done any of that to you, and I'll take whatever punishment you see fit." Cas looked down at his feet.

"I agree, you were drunk, stupid, and you shouldn't have done any of that to me, _but_ ," Cas looked up, Dean looked like he was pitying his teacher. "I don't want anything to come of this. I say we just... pretend nothing happened and don't tell anyone about this. That way no more issues can arise. Don't feel so guilty, I'm a little bothered, but I'm not that mad." Dean smiled a little before drinking another sip of water. "Damn, I'm hungry, you got any food?"

"Uh, yeah." Cas chuckled. He finally calmed down a little now that he knows Dean isn't going to kill him. "I can make eggs and bacon." Cas looked up at Dean, who was almost drooling at the thought of bacon. "I take it that works for you?" Cas smiled, finally relaxing.

"Hell yeah it does." Dean seemed to be thinking only about bacon now as he moved over to the couch, but paused and turned back. "Can I use your shower? The shirt isn't the only thing that smells like sweat and sex." Dean pointed towards Cas' bedroom where the shower was.

"Sure go ahead, there should be a clean towel in there. I'll wash your clothes so you can throw your underwear into the hamper." Cas said it casually but blushed afterwards, looking at Dean blushing as well. They're talking about underwear and _that_ makes them blush? Cas thinks about how childish that is as Dean asks a question while walking away.

"What will I wear while my stuff is washing then?" Dean wasn't blushing anymore but still sounded awkward.

"Keep those sweatpants. I'll grab you a shirt and underwear." Cas was now grabbing the carton of eggs and the pack of bacon. "The water doesn't stay warm for more than ten minutes so don't shower any longer than that." Cas added, politely.

"Thanks." Dean walked to the bathroom. It was dark last night, and Dean didn't really get the chance to look around Cas' room. It was fairly plain, no posters or anything that showed individuality. There was a desk in the corner of the room that had a few things on it. There were some papers, a cheap looking leather bag hanging on the chair, and a beat up picture of what seemed to be Cas' parents, sitting on the corner of the desk. He walked towards the bathroom again, glancing at the bed, knowing enough about it already, and quickly looking away. He found a clean towel and turned on the shower. The bathroom was fairly clean, and only had men's products. Dean was pretty certain his teacher was single. As soon as the shower got warm, he threw his underwear into the hamper right outside the bathroom and got in. The warm water relaxed his muscles, and Dean was fully calm for the first time since he got here. He began to wash off his hair, and the rest of his body, but he felt an aching pain when he bent over to wash the lower part of his legs. His back was tight, probably from the position he was in while being fucked by his teacher, and the way he slept. His hips were also fairly sore, probably from thrusting and stuff, and his ass was hurti-

Dean cut his thoughts off. He wanted to shower peacefully and not think about the hot sex he had with his teacher the night before. Not noticing the way his mind labeled it, Dean continued to rinse and took a deep breath before turning off the water and grabbing the towel. He dried off and peered into Cas' bedroom before wrapping the towel around himself and stepping out. The hamper was empty, and Dean remembered Cas saying he would wash his clothes. He saw the clean clothes Cas set on the bed for him and put them on, grabbing the sweatpants and putting those on too. The pair of underwear was grey, and the shirt was white, kind of like the one Cas took off last night. The shirt gripped Dean's damp skin as he walked out of the room, throwing the towel in the hamper before doing so, hair still dripping wet.

Cas had finished cooking, and the food was already on the table. Dean went running to it and sat down, shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth. Cas was putting away the pans, and turned around to see Dean half finished with his meal in a matter of seconds.

"Slow down, it would be best if you didn't choke on my home cooked breakfast." Cas laughed and started walking towards his bedroom. "I'm going to shower now, you... just eat, slowly. You can turn on the TV if you want, the remote is on the coffee table." Cas pointed to the table where their empty bottles, now in the trash, had been placed the night before.

"Okay, thanks Cas." Dean said his name casually, remembering that he shouldn't call him that ever again after he leaves.

Cas showered quickly, not thinking about how his student, the guy he just had sex with, showered right before he did. He walked out of the bathroom and put on black underwear, a pair of jeans, a belt, seeing the cheap one Dean had on the night before laying across the room. How did it get that far away from the bed, or even separated from Dean's pants? He threw on a plain red t-shirt, noticing how everything he owns is so plain, and walks out of his bedroom to find Dean standing by the window on the phone with someone.

"Yeah, I get it. I didn't come home last night, but don't worry, I'm alive!" Dean didn't notice Cas walk into the room and continued talking, Cas assuming it was Dean's parents. "Yes I know I should've let you know I wouldn't be coming home, but my phone died and I didn't find a charger until this morning." Dean was lying, and Cas was grateful. "Alright, I'll head home as soon as I can, see you in a few." Dean hung up and turned around to find Cas looking at him.

"You need a ride?" Cas thought about it but realized it was probably a bad idea to drive one of his students home. "Uh, actually, you should probably find a different way to get home." Cas felt sorry, but figured Dean would understand.

"Yeah, I'll just call an uber." Dean understood. "What about my clothes?" Dean probably wanted to go home wearing his own clothes, so no one would ask questions.

"Sorry, but they won't be done for a while." Cas felt bad again, he must be causing Dean more trouble.

"It's alright, I'd rather go home in random clothes than in ones that smell like sweat and sex." Dean laughed, he looked almost as if he would forgive Cas, but Cas knew he didn't deserve it.

"Well, I'll see you in class tomorrow. I'm sorry about everything, I really am." Cas said, still feeling guilty.

"It's fine, we are just going to forget about the whole thing." Dean smiled before bending over to put on his shoes, wincing slightly. "See you tomorrow."

"Don't be late." Cas winked at Dean as he walked out, holding open the door for him.

Dean was already long gone by the time Cas realized that he winked at his student. _"I fucking winked!"_

"It's no use worrying, he's just going to forget about it." Cas reassured himself.

Cas didn't do much the rest of the day, he smoked some cigarettes, trying to stay away from his flask. He graded some papers, put Dean's clothes in the dryer, and did the dishes. He went to bed early, though it was hard to get into the bed thinking about what happened on top of it. Cas couldn't fall asleep, feeling guilty and trying not to remember how good it felt fucking his student. After hours, he fell asleep, waking up early the next morning to put on a suit, grey this time. The same shade as the underwear he gave Dean. He wore a white button down underneath, and a striped grey tie. He made his cup of coffee at home, instead of getting it at a gas station, and his breakfast was a cigarette. He opened the apartment window and let the smoke calm his nerves. He wanted to stop smoking, but he is stressed and anxious all the time, so even if he loses a few years when he gets older, at least he won't die of a heart attack now. After one cigarette, he grabbed his cheap leather bag, thinking about how crappy it is, like his old lighter. Unlike the lighter though, he likes this bag. His old friend gave it to him.

He made his way to the school. He was tired, as well as the other teachers. Monday mornings are the worst. Cas is sure that the other teachers don't have to worry about seeing the student they slept with the other day, but who knows. They could be just like him, fooling around like an idiot. It's only been one week, and he had already slept with someone. The way that it turned out, he probably won't be sleeping with anyone else for a while, so he has to keep himself from staring too long at the hot cheerleaders and football players. He doesn't want to give off that kind of creepy vibe. He pulled out his keys as he walked up to the classroom door. Rachel walked up a second too early before Cas could escape into the comfort and privacy of his empty classroom.

"Hey, Castiel." She smiled politely. "How was your weekend?" She probably wanted to know more about Cas because she wanted to go on a date with him. Cas looked up, drowsiness settled in his eyes. He frowned. "I'm guessing it was horrible by the look on your face." She said, giggling.

"Horrible is an understatement." The simple conversation lifted him up a bit, he hadn't talked to anyone since Dean yesterday morning. "Is it really written all over my face that it wasn't great?" He laughed. "Maybe I should try to fix that." He smiled, trying to make himself look a little less like death.

"That's better." She grinned, almost flirtatiously. "Well, we better get going, have a nice day. I hope today is better than the weekend." She opened her door and walked in as the first bell rang, letting the beasts in.

Cas was calm. He smoked a cigarette earlier, drank some good coffee, and had a nice chat with the hot teacher. The students started stumbling in, and Cas' sense of peace was shattered. The students walked in, and were so loud, so very loud. Cas didn't expect to get a headache so early in the morning, but boy was he wrong. He sipped his coffee, observing the students. Some were dressed in casual clothes, some practically in pajamas. The girls that always flirt with him are wearing short dresses and skirts. Cas doesn't let himself look, he doesn't want to be a perverted teacher. One of the girls walks over, not the same one that asked if he was busy Friday night. She was holding the homework he had assigned over the weekend. She was smart, and always asked questions. Cas didn't mind, but sometimes he believed she already knew the answer, and just wanted to flirt with him.

"Hello, Mr. Novak. How was your weekend?" She smiled. Her teeth were perfectly white. She was wearing a dress, not as short as some of the other girls, and she was wearing the perfect amount of makeup.

"Wasn't the best, I'm afraid. What do you need help with, April?" He tapped the table for her to set the paper down.

"Well, I think I understand this, I just wanted to make sure it was right." She pointed to one of the questions. The work was perfect, and the answer was correct.

"You know, you should feel confident in your work," Cas replied. "you're one of the best in this class."

"Well, sometimes it's just fun to talk to you, and hear you explain things." The girl whispered. Cas looked down at the paper, not allowing himself to stare at the girl's beautiful body any longer. "Thanks for the confidence boost, and I'm sorry you had a bad weekend. Maybe I can make the next one better." She smiled, gently picking up the paper and walking back to her desk, her small heels clicking on the classroom floor.

By the time April had finished talking to him, all of the students were in the classroom, and the warning bell rang. A few minutes later, after class had started, he casually took attendance, and everyone was present, including Dean. Cas tried not to stare, but even with just a glance, he could tell that Dean hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. He wasn't leaning on his arm, meaning he remembers what happened last week. Cas felt guilt pang in his stomach again. He tried to remember the lesson he planned for the day, almost forgetting. He told them they would review for a test tomorrow.

"Alright guys, Monday. Time to wake up. Take out your homework, I'll come around and check it. Don't worry about the accuracy, as long as you tried, it counts. You can ask me questions if you need to because we will be reviewing all class." Cas grabbed a small piece of paper, to write down the names of the people that didn't do their homework as he walked around the class. Most of the students did it, some of them getting the problems completely wrong. Cas hoped they would ask for help. He didn't want any of them to fail his tests, but that doesn't mean he would go easy on them. Dean was the last person he checked, and he did his work. He got several questions wrong, but Cas didn't think Dean would ask for any help.

"You awake there?" He politely asked Dean.

"Yeah. Don't worry Cas, I won't fall asleep." Dean, eyes only half open, didn't seem to catch himself saying 'Cas', but Cas sure did.

"Mr. Novak, Dean." Cas quietly reminded him.

"Right, I'm sorry." Dean was blushing slightly. No one around them had heard Dean call his teacher 'Cas', so they weren't worried. Cas looked down at Dean one more time, about to walk away, when he saw his neck. The neck he had practically sucked on, had several fading hickeys, making Cas feel nervous. They weren't that noticeable, Cas only saw because he remembers which places he focused on. There was probably another one on his collarbone, hidden by his tight blue shirt with the words, _Moon Valley Football_ printed on it. Cas, remembering he was supposed to walk away, actually did this time. He put the piece of paper he had on the table and walked over to the projector, displaying the correct homework answers.

"Any questions?" Cas looked around the room, not enough hands raised. He answered everyone's questions, his eyes occasionally glancing over to Dean, who never looked up from his paper. He passed out a review sheet for them to work on the rest of class. "If you guys need help, ask. The answers are up on my desk, but do the work first. I'll be able to tell if you fail tomorrow, this test won't be easy." As the students got to work, Cas walked over to Dean, almost regretting doing so.

"Dean, do you want me to help you? With the homework, the review, anything." Cas was concerned, he wanted to make it up to Dean, but he knew this wasn't enough.

"Yeah," Dean answered sleepily. "all of it. It's all confusing to me."

"Alright, I'll explain the best that I can." Cas helped Dean on the questions he didn't understand, and he struggled with most of them. After some explaining, he understood more and was getting most of the questions right. "Ask me if you ever need help on this, it's the least I can do." Cas was standing up, trying not to look at Dean's neck again. "Don't let your girlfriend see your neck," Cas whispered, anxiously. "I don't want to get you dumped." Cas walked away, Dean putting his hand over his neck, remembering where Mr. Novak's lips had been.

...

It was close to the end of the week, the days flew by. It was now Thursday, Cas had finished grading everyone's tests last night. He was satisfied with the grades, no one failed. Dean got a low C, but Cas was glad Dean was doing better. Everything seemed just fine that morning, Cas was at his desk, the students walking in, but the moment Dean walked in, Cas was not fine. Cas was definitely not fine.

Dean was wearing Cas' sweatpants, and he looked so perfect in them. Cas had been doing okay that week, some mornings he practically forgot about the things he did to Dean, so why now?

Cas went wide eyed, forcing himself to look away, anywhere else. Why the fuck was he wearing Cas' sweatpants? Why? Dean seemed calm, like he didn't even remember that he was wearing his teacher's sweatpants. The teacher that fucked him, no less. It was almost as if Dean was trying to prove a point.

To everyone else, Dean probably looked calm. He was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, refusing to look down at the pants he was wearing. Dean's brother Sam, who is usually very good about doing wash, forgot to put everything in the dryer. Dean doesn't have many pairs of pants, and they had all been in that wash. Of course the only clean thing he had left, just _had_ to be the sweatpants his teacher let him wear the day after they had sex.

Dean looked up at his teacher, to find that Mr. Novak showed more panic on his face than Dean even _felt_. Dean wanted to grab his stuff and run out of the classroom, no, the entire school. He wanted to run to a place, anywhere but there. Dean stood up calmly, Cas not breaking eye contact.

"Going to the bathroom." Dean nodded, looking at his teacher softly. Dean was still upset of course, but he hated making Mr. Novak feel so guilty.

Cas began to settle down as Dean walked out. Dean didn't look like he had done this on purpose, which made him feel better. April must have noticed the look of panic on Cas' face just a moment ago, because she frowned at him, suspicious of her teacher's reaction to a star football player.

Cas sat down, grabbing the papers he set out before Dean first walked in and shattered his sense of tranquility.

"You are fine, you're okay." Cas repeatedly mumbled to himself, looking up at his students to take attendance. Everyone was present, and after Cas had finished taking attendance, Dean walked back in. The look on his face was completely different than the one a few minutes ago. Cas could now see the red in Dean's eyes, and the dark circles under them. Dean looked the same as he did on Monday, almost as if he hadn't slept the entire week. There was a drop of water running down his face, but Cas knew it couldn't have been a tear. He must have washed his face, Cas could see the remaining moisture from it.

Dean spent what felt like hours in the bathroom calming himself, but it turned out to be only a few minutes. His hands were shaking, and his face felt hot. He splashed his face with ice cold water over and over again, waking himself up as well as stopping himself from crying. He was back in class now, sitting down. He felt much better, and for the first time this week, he knew he could make it through the day given the circumstances.

Cas and Dean both made it through almost the entire class quite easily. Dean made sure to pack up and leave the room immediately after the bell would ring, and he felt frantic the last five minutes for no real reason. After Dean sprinted out of the classroom, the rest of the day was a breeze. Until of course Dean realized he never picked up the math homework he knew that he would have tonight, because as soon as the bell rang at the end of class he was out the door. Dean, wanting to avoid his teacher, knew he had to pick up his work. He couldn't fail math, his grades were low enough in his other classes already.

Dean, trying to keep himself calm, walked across the school back to Mr. Novak's classroom. He cursed under his breath the entire way there, and was looking down at the floor until he nearly ran into the door to his teacher's room. A wave of exhaustion and dizziness flowed over Dean as he knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

Cas was holding his head between his hands, and he looked up at who was at the door. Of course it _had_ to be the one person he did not want to see. Dean quietly walked over, the door closing on its own behind him.

"I uh, forgot my-" Dean was cut off by Cas standing up, holding out the homework.

"Yep." Cas coughed. "You rushed out this morning." He finally looked up at Dean, trying to keep a straight, calm face. He avoided looking at Dean's lips, and shifted uncomfortably before speaking again. "Why are you wearing my pants?"

"I uh," Dean didn't know how to reply. "I don't know, they're comfortable?"

"Dean," Cas sounded suddenly calm. "I'm pretty sure if you want to forget everything, you don't wear the clothes I gave you." Cas frowned, his student looked tired. "Have you been getting any sleep lately?"

"If I'm being honest, barely any. Slept for two hours last night, and the nights before weren't any better." Dean looked as if he could fall asleep standing up. He was dizzy, the world around him was spinning. "Coffee has been the only reason why I'm still standing." Dean's vision was slowly blurring, but he paid no attention to it.

"You should rest." The teacher felt guilty all over again.

"I can't." Dean's voice was barely audible. "I mean I try, but I can't close my eyes and sleep for some reason."

"Well, you look like you're about to fall over. Can you even make it home?" Cas could see Dean shaking and having trouble balancing.

"No, but I have to." Dean sighed and leaned on a desk. "Thanks for the homework." Dean grabbed his bag and started to stand up, but stumbled and nearly fell.

Cas reached out to give Dean a hand, but was stopped. "Don't," Dean said quickly, "just don't touch me. I'm fine." Dean was afraid to have Cas touch him again, even if he was just trying to help.

Dean had almost made it to the door when he started seeing black spots. He stopped walking, and stood still for a moment, trying not to pass out. He failed, and began to collapse as everything went black.

"Dean!" Cas was close enough to catch Dean before he fell to the ground. His body went limp, and his eyes were closed, lips slightly parted. Cas lifted Dean up, holding him in a 'bridal carry.'

Dean had gained enough consciousness a minute later to wrap his arms around Cas to keep himself from falling.

"I said don't touch me, Cas." Dean was quiet, and about to fall asleep. He kept his eyes closed, breathing softly, resting his head on Cas' collarbone before losing consciousness again.

"What the hell?" Cas said to himself, Dean was now snoring in his arms. He had no idea what to do. Cas collected himself and decided he would carry Dean to the nurse, and ask if he could take Dean home. He knew it was nothing serious, just lack of sleep. All Dean needed was to go home and sleep on his bed.

Cas walked towards the door and struggled to open it while carrying Dean, but managed to open it and found Rachel smiling for a second before looking at Dean with wide eyes.

"Castiel, oh my God, is he okay?" Rachel sounded worried.

"Yeah," Cas' voice cracked. "He fainted, and then well, fell asleep." Cas smiled lightly, because the whole situation was out of whack.

"Oh, wow. Do you need any help?" Rachel was a nice person, she seemed good, innocent.

"No I think I got it." Cas considered asking her to grab their bags, but decided he would come back himself. "I wanted to talk to you though, sorry I asked you to come by after school, I didn't expect this." Cas moved his arms slightly, and Dean tightened his grip around the teacher's neck.

"No worries, just make sure he gets home safe I guess?" Rachel laughed lightly.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a date, but I'll have to ask some other time." Cas tried to flirt while holding his student in his arms. "I'll go now, talk to you tomorrow." Cas smiled and began carrying Dean towards the nurse's office, leaving Rachel smiling at his classroom door.

Cas wasn't exactly sure what he would say to the nurse when he got there, but he knew he would figure it out. Dean wasn't too heavy, and Cas felt strong being able to carry him without getting tired. He continued to boost his pride as he knocked on the door to the nurse's office. It opened a few seconds later, revealing a very attractive, young nurse. Cas didn't understand how there could be so many attractive people at this school, he always remembered all of his teachers being ugly, and the nurse had been some mean old lady.

"Hello." Cas said politely as the nurse stared wide eyed at Dean.

"What happened?" She seemed worried, motioning for Cas to come in and set Dean down on the small bed that was there.

"I believe he is just sleep deprived. He was telling me how he hasn't been getting much sleep this week and then he fainted. I think he's just asleep now. I would like to take him home if I can, he probably just needs some sleep in his own bed." Cas hoped he could convince the nurse to let him take Dean home. Cas still wanted to do everything he could to make things up to Dean.

"Uh, alright. You can take him home, but let me call one of his parents first to give them a head's up." She was polite.

"Okay, sounds good. I'm going to go grab his stuff and put it in my car, I'll be back soon." Cas walked out, thankful that the nurse was kind, understanding, and hot.

After getting his and Dean's stuff into his car, Cas went back to get Dean, still asleep on the nurse's bed. The nurse gave him Dean's address, and made sure Dean was secure in Cas' arms before letting them leave.

"Thanks, I owe you." Cas didn't bother to ask her name, he wasn't in the mood to flirt anymore.

Cas gently placed Dean in the passenger seat of his car, waking Dean up in the process. "Sorry to wake you Dean, but I wanted to tell you that I'm taking you home." Cas buckled Dean in, and got into the driver's side after making sure Dean was still okay.

"My home or yours?" Dean was nearly asleep again, and Cas could barely hear him. "I honestly don't care which. Your bed is more comfortable than mine." Dean was smiling softly, his eyes were closed but he was still facing Cas. He must've fallen asleep right after he said that, because he curled up and snored quietly.

Cas took a moment to look at Dean's face, finally able to closely observe it. His lips were full, and the perfect natural color. His hair was a mess right now, but it still looked good. His jawline was a nice touch on his entire face, along with his cheekbones. Cas knew he had astonishing green eyes, but they were covered with his eyelids. He looked peaceful.

After appreciating Dean's perfect face for several minutes, Cas started to drive to Dean's home. Cas didn't get lost. he knew the neighborhood pretty well even though it was large. Several of his friends used to live here, and they were always the ones to have parties.

Cas wasn't one to go to these parties, he always preferred studying. Though there were a few times when he did go, and each party was so crazy he said he would never go again. He always went back though, or at least he did in college.

Cas arrived at Dean's house without any trouble. Dean, who had been asleep the whole car ride there, was now awake again.

"We home?" Dean whispered, sleepiness still present.

"You're home. Go back to sleep, I'll carry you." Cas was leaning over Dean, unbuckling his seat belt when Dean grabbed his arm.

"I thought I told you not to touch me." Dean didn't sound angry, he had a peaceful tone in his voice, and he was smiling.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I want to get you into your house, which would require me to touch you." Cas was apologetic.

"Okay." Dean sounded as if he was falling asleep again. Cas lifted him out of the car and was carrying him again. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas again and snuggled his head into his neck.

Cas could have sworn he felt Dean's lips on his neck as he walked up to his student's front door. With one ring, the door opened almost instantly, with a woman who looked to be Dean's mother standing there, a panicked look on her face.

"Oh my, Dean! I am so sorry you had to do this." She had placed the back of her hand gently on Dean's forehead, checking for a fever.

"No worries, it was my idea." Cas chuckled, causing Dean to shift in his arms. "I could carry him to his room if you don't mind me coming in." Cas smiled. He is able to speak to adults more easily now that he has spoken to a few of his student's parents.

"Oh, of course. Please come in. His room is upstairs, the first door on the right, if you don't mind carrying him up there." She was quite nice, she had a soft voice, it reminded him of his mother's.

Cas walked into Dean's room and placed him on the bed. Cas had Dean's bag on his back, and he placed it on the floor next to his bed. He bent down and put the blanket that was at the foot of the bed over Dean. "You're good now, go to sleep." Cas whispered, not sure if Dean was awake to hear him.

Dean didn't respond, but he curled up on his bed and his face was relaxed. Cas stood back up and took a moment to look around Dean's room. It wasn't too decorated, and it was surprisingly neat. There were a few posters of old rock bands that Cas liked, and some CD's with the best rock hits. Cas laughed aloud at the thought of someone Dean's age being interested in this music. Then again, it was the same case for Cas.

Dean wasn't snoring, so Cas turned around to see Dean awake, and trying to sit up. Cas rushed over and stopped him.

"Hey, don't sit up, just lay back down, take it slow." Cas tried to get Dean to lie down again, but he didn't listen.

"I'm home?" Dean had a confused look on his face. "Why are you in my room?" Dean looked up at Cas, he seemed scared.

"I carried you up here, Dean. Don't worry, I'm not here to do anything to you. I'll leave now, so get some rest." Cas turned to walk out of the room but Dean grabbed his arm again.

"Wait," Dean sighed, "thanks." He smiled softly, letting go of Cas' arm.

"Don't thank me." Cas frowned. "I don't think I really deserve that." He walked to the door and turned around one more time to look at Dean. He was sitting up, staring at Cas with soft, tired eyes.

"I don't hate you or anything, and I'm not furious you know. You should stop feeling so guilty." Dean sounded calm.

"I can't." Cas broke the eye contact with Dean and walked out of the room, not looking back again.

Once he was downstairs he was formally greeted by Dean's mom.

"Thank you so much for this, Mr..."

"Novak, but you can call me Castiel, and no problem. He's a good kid." Cas smiled and walked to the door. "It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Winchester."

"Please, Mary." She smiled as she held the door open for Cas to leave. He walked back to his car and got in quickly. All of a sudden Cas just wanted to leave as soon as possible. Just because Dean says he isn't that mad doesn't mean Cas was forgiven, and it doesn't mean he should stop feeling guilty. He drove away quickly, the radio playing quietly.

The ride home was calm and mostly quiet. No Dean snoring next to him. Once Cas was in his apartment, he smoked a cigarette while microwaving a TV dinner. For the rest of the night, he sat grading papers, until he fell asleep at his desk and woke up only to move to his bed, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, his alarm went off.

...

Dean wasn't at school the next day, as expected. Cas was tired, and his neck hurt from falling asleep at his desk. He was grumpy, and waited for the day to go by, which was very, very slow. Cas planned on talking to Rachel, but she wasn't in her classroom when he checked. He was too tired to wait, so he grabbed his bag and went home.

"No drinking tonight." Cas said to himself as he sat down at his table, eating fast food and grading papers. He just wanted to eat and go to sleep, so he did.

The next morning he woke up feeling refreshed, and he felt that it was going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I figured I would go ahead and post chapter 3. School just started, so I will struggle to keep writing. I will finish, but not anytime soon. I'm currently working on chapter 4, and I'm about halfway done. Not sure when I'll post it, but I'll try my best to make it soon.**

 **Also, I've been going back and forth with the way Cas thinks. One minute he's completely confident and acting like his old self again, but the next he's afraid of his past and possible future actions. I wasn't planning on this, but it kind of helps to show how unstable Cas really is. Anyways, get reading! I hope you enjoy!**

Dean woke up Thursday evening, trying to remember the events from that day. He had gone to Cas' room, no. He had gone to _Mr. Novak's_ room to pick up the homework he forgot to grab earlier that day. _"Why did I forget?"_ he asked himself. Dean looked down to see the dark green sweatpants he was still wearing that belonged to his teacher. He also noticed that he was hard underneath the sweatpants. "Come on! I'm not even in the mood! God damn you puberty." Dean mumbled as he took care of himself. "Don't think about him, don't think about him, don't, don't, don't!" He was already close to climaxing when he allowed the thought of his teacher's hands on him to flow through his head. He held back a whimpering moan as he came into his hand and sighed deeply.

"I need to stop, this is not good." Dean had said this almost every night this past week as he touched himself to the thought of his teacher. He was confused, and upset with himself. He was straight, and he had a girlfriend. But ever since Saturday night the only thing that could turn him on and let him release was the thought of Cas doing things to Dean that he had never thought about before. Dean was afraid of the thought of wanting more, wanting to beg his teacher to do more things to him, to make him feel better than he ever had before. Dean hadn't slept with but two people before Cas, and his teacher was by far the most experienced in knowing what felt good. _"Maybe because he's a guy? He did things to me that he would like done to him?"_ Dean didn't allow himself to think about the topic any longer as he looked over at his clock on the nightstand.

"Two in the morning." He grumbled as he rose from his bed, walking to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he was finished, he realized that he was no longer tired and decided to take a look at the homework he had.

Looking down at his books and worksheets Dean suddenly got dizzy again. "Well, it's not like I ever really do my homework anyways." Dean whispered to himself. "Maybe I could try math? No, never mind that, because then I'll start thinking about my math _teacher._ " Dean heard a knock on the door and practically jumped up off his bed.

"Dean, why are you being so loud at two in the morning? What are you even doing?" Dean must have woken up his brother Sam. Dean opened the door to reveal his half asleep little brother standing at the door.

"Dude, go back to sleep." Dean pointed towards his brother's room across the hall.

"Why are you awake? You should be asleep too." Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"I've been asleep since I got home from school, and I'm not going to school tomorrow, but you are. So go get back in bed and sleep so you can get through the school day without falling asleep on your desk." Dean poked his brother in the arm.

"Dean I'm responsible, I won't fall asleep at my desk!" Sam laughed, knowing that Dean falls asleep in class almost every day. "Why aren't you going to school?" Sam poked back.

"Because I don't feel like it. Now stop asking so many questions and go to bed, _princess_." Dean pointed at Sam's semi-long hair that was messy from sleep.

"Okay, I will. In case I don't see you tomorrow, good luck at the football game. Don't drop the ball." Sam sluggishly walked back to his room and shut his door.

"Yeah, goodnight Sammy." Dean closed his own door and moved back to his bed, checking his phone for the first time since the middle of the school day.

There were tons of messages, most of them from his girlfriend.

 _Anna:_

 _Dean what the hell? You_ _haven't answered my texts all evening! Is there something wrong or are you just ignoring me?_

Dean sighed as he typed in a reply.

 _Dean:_

 _Sorry baby._ Dean flinched as he typed _'baby'. I passed out as soon as I got home, I think I'm sick. I'll still play tomorrow night but I don't think I'm going to school._

Dean decided he couldn't face Mr. Novak and figured he needed to recover from his lack of sleep. He didn't expect a reply so quickly when his phone buzzed.

 _Anna:_

 _Okay. Love you, get some rest._

 _Dean:_

 _Goodnight._

Dean sighed again as he placed his phone on the nightstand. He never told Anna he loved her, because he wasn't quite sure he felt that way. The only other person he had a serious relationship with was Lisa the year before, but she moved away and Dean refused to do the whole long distance thing. He loved Lisa, and he knew that. He didn't think he felt the same way about Anna. He definitely liked her, or else he wouldn't be dating her, but he didn't want to say that he loved her when it wasn't true.

Now that Dean was awake and he couldn't fall back asleep, he decided to do some research on his teacher. He grabbed his laptop and looked up the name _'Castiel Novak'_ finding an instant result. It was an article from his town dated a few years back. The main title was _"Dan and Haley Novak killed in head on collision with a drunk driver."_ Dean stopped there, he changed his mind and decided not to read up on the bad parts of his teacher's life.

He found some of Cas' social media pages, which barely had anything on them. Dean thought about how innocent Cas' page must have to seem with him being a teacher. Dean scrolled through the few pictures he found on one of his teacher's pages, and found one of him standing next to a girl, both of them smiling. She was short, had black curls and a wide smile on her face. Dean thought for a moment that she could be his girlfriend, but noticed an arm wrapped around the girl's waist with someone cropped out of the picture. The caption to the photo only said _'Meg.'_ and nothing else.

Dean figured that he had online stalked his teacher enough for the night, and decided to lie back down in his bed. More images of his teacher ran through his head as he tried to sleep. He eventually dozed off, but the dream he had was much worse than the images.

Dean was back in Cas' apartment, just standing there, staring at Cas shirtless, bending over to get something out of the fridge. He stood up and turned around smiling at Dean, handing him a beer. Dean walked over and began running his fingers over Cas' upper body, Cas leaning into his touch. Dean stared into Cas' deep blue eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Cas kissed back, opening his mouth, tangling his tongue with Dean's. Dean did the same, and Cas let him dominate, pulling Dean towards him as he sat on a counter in the kitchen, spreading his legs, allowing Dean to get closer. Dean's shirt was now gone, their upper bodies pushing against each other skin to skin. Cas kissed the same spot on Dean's neck that left a mark the last time, reclaiming Dean as his. Dean let him. He let Cas take over and lead him back to the bedroom where they fucked, nice and slow.

Dean jolted awake to the sound of his alarm clock beeping. He smashed the snooze button, upset at the interruption of his dream. Dean sat up, putting his head in his hands, cursing himself for having such a wonderful dream that he shouldn't have enjoyed as much as he did.

He splashed some water on his face, leaning over the bathroom sink. Afterwards, he thought a cold shower would do him good. After showering he looked in the mirror at himself. He turned his head slightly to look at the fading mark on his neck, thankful that he hadn't seen Anna so far this week. He thought about how much he would like to have sex with her, now more than ever. He wanted to get the thought of his teacher out of his mind, by any means possible. After staring at his hickey for several minutes, Dean decided to return to bed.

He woke up around 11:00 AM, and decided it would be best to work on his homework after grabbing some breakfast from the fridge. Not imagining Cas bending over in front of the fridge, Dean grabbed some left overs from the dinner he didn't eat the night before.

His parents weren't home. His mother worked as a nurse at the hospital, while his father was the boss of a car repair workshop, and sometimes traveled to other shops a few hours away. He was gone this week. He loved his parents, they were good people. His father had trouble with drinking in the past, but gave it up a few years back. His mother was kind, and had been through a lot when she was younger. Dean never really asked, he just knew she had a past behind her that she probably didn't want to talk about.

After getting distracted by his food for too long, he went back up to his room to start his homework. Dean never thought of himself as a good student, and accepted the fact that he wasn't smart enough to be successful. He used to love his classes, but he was never good at them, and that eventually led to him giving up on trying to get good grades. He still liked math, and not because of the teacher. He knew math was one of his worst subjects, but he loved working with numbers. There was always a right answer. A wrong or a right. No opinion crap that English classes had for answers.

Dean got to work on his math paper, but didn't understand a thing. After many shouts and erasing, Dean finished his work. He knew the answers were wrong, but he was irritated and no longer wanted to think. He didn't bother with the rest of his homework, _"My brain is all burned out for the day."_ He thought to himself.

He decided to work out, not too much, so he could prepare for the football game that night. Dean was the quarterback, and he was quite muscular. Even so, when he compared himself to Cas he didn't understand how he could be held down my someone that was about the same size as him. _"Maybe because you didn't try to push him off, idiot."_ Dean was angry with himself and decided that after his workout he would sit on the couch downstairs and watch TV.

The day went by fast, and he was at the field hours before the game started. His team played well, winning 21-10. Dean was glad that none of his teachers ever came to the games, especially a certain blue-eyed math teacher. He was tired when he arrived home after the game that night, and decided he would go out partying Saturday night, and go to sleep early tonight.

...

Cas spent most of his day grading papers, while watching whatever was on the TV when he turned it on. He felt better today, it had been a week since the incident with Dean and even though guilt still ran through him, he felt better. He thought about going out to get drunk, but decided it would be best to only have a drink or two and return home. So that's what he did.

He went to his favorite bar, the one he went to when he wasn't actually interested in picking anyone up. He sat at the bar, asking for the usual. He was on a first name basis with all of the bartenders, but his favorite, the bar owner Ellen, was gone for the night. However, the bartender Benny was Cas' favorite person at the moment because he was the one providing the drinks.

"So Cas, you haven't been here all week. Finally decide drinking during the week isn't for you?" Benny poured Cas a drink and leaned against the bar.

"I wish. I started working at the school a few weeks ago, so I've been kinda busy." Cas took a sip of the caramel colored liquid in his glass.

"Any hot teachers?" Benny grabbed a beer for himself, seeing that the bar wasn't very crowded for a Saturday night. Business was slow lately.

"Quite a few actually," Cas laughed. "I'm going to ask one of them out on a date." He remembered what he had said to Rachel on Thursday.

"Nice. Want another?" Benny gestured towards Cas' glass of whiskey.

"Yeah, sure. One more, and then I'll be going." Cas held his glass out for Benny to refill.

"Leaving so soon? Well alright, this one's on the house." Benny poured Cas some more whiskey and raised his bottle. "Cheers, to the hot teacher!"

"Cheers." Cas chuckled. The day had been good, and he was going home after only two drinks. The walk home was less than ten minutes. It was just past midnight when he arrived home, and decided to sit on the couch and watch TV after taking off his shirt and throwing on a pair of sweatpants.

...

Cas woke up to the sound of knocking at his front door. He glanced over at the clock, seeing that it was 2:00 AM. He was confused as to who would be knocking on his door so late and peered through the peephole to see a few of his students standing outside, Dean in the front. He cracked open the door, fear flowing through him.

"Hey, Mr. Novak!" Dean shouted.

"Shh! Its two in the morning, what are you doing here?!" Cas only let the door open a little, but enough for the rest of the students to see his face.

"Mr. Novak?" A random voice said. "Dean, we thought you were taking us somewhere with beer!" The rest of the students looked back and forth between Dean and Cas.

"I did. You'll give us some drinks won't you, _Castiel?_ " Dean pushed his way into Cas' apartment, revealing that Cas was shirtless, and that his hair was messy from sleep.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?" Cas grabbed Dean, stopping him from wandering any further into his apartment, and turned back to the rest of the group. "Are you all drunk?" Cas raised his voice.

"Uh, not really. Dean is though, he had a lot to drink." A girl from his class, who Cas couldn't remember the name of spoke up. "We are sorry for disturbing you, Mr. Novak. Dean told us he would take us somewhere with alcohol, but he didn't tell us where. We'll leave." The girl sounded apologetic.

"What about Dean?" Cas asked the girl. "He seems way too drunk to even make it back down the stairs." He glanced back at Dean, hidden from the rest of the students by the door. He was playing with the remote, flipping through TV channels, giggling at each one.

"Maybe you could watch over him for us." A familiar voice said in the back of the group. She stepped forward, eyeing Cas up and down.

"April? No, I can't do that. You guys should just take him home." Cas furrowed his brows at her.

"Aw, but we aren't done partying!" She pouted. "Dean's done for the night, and it's not our responsibility to watch over him and ruin our fun." She had a wide grin across her face.

"It's not my responsibility either." Cas replied.

"You may say that, but you're a caring, responsible adult who wouldn't just kick out his student into the cold, dark streets, now would you?" She turned around to face everybody else. "Let's go guys! Mr Novak is going to take care of our little quarterback while we go find somewhere else to party!" The group cheered and made their way down the stairs. April turned back to face Cas. "I know you'll take great care of him, Mr. Novak." She winked, turning around and following the rest of the group.

Cas sighed and turned around cursing to himself. As soon as the door was closed he turned to find Dean standing in only his underwear. Cas gasped and stared at Dean wide eyed.

"Why is it so damn hot in here?!" Dean yelled.

"Shh, quiet down, Dean. The air conditioning isn't working." Cas walked over to Dean, putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady.

"I could fix it for you if I weren't so drunk." Dean grinned. "I'm pretty good with my hands." He lifted up his hands, waving them towards Cas.

"Okay," Cas coughed. "Bedtime." He turned Dean around and began to guide him towards the bedroom when Dean stopped him and turned back around.

"What, no sex this time?" Dean looked at Cas with amused eyes.

"No Dean, of course not. You need to go to sleep." Cas frowned at Dean.

"But why not? I've been touching myself to the thought of you all week, it would be nice to get some real action." Dean's smile spread across his whole face.

"Dean, no. You don't want this, and you're drunk. Go to sleep." Cas practically choked on his own words, feeling slightly aroused at the thought of Dean touching himself.

"Oh come on, Cas. You did it once, no harm in a second time right? I'd just love for your hands to be on me." Dean closed his eyes and moved closer to Cas.

"Oh god." Was all Cas could get out. He wouldn't let himself sleep with Dean again. He couldn't. He took a deep breath and began to push Dean towards the bedroom.

"Straight to the bed? You like to work fast." Dean chuckled.

"No." Cas continued to push Dean until he fell onto the bed. Dean didn't look back up at Cas, he just curled up with a pillow and closed his eyes.

"Mmm, I'm a little tired. Maybe later." Dean pulled a sheet over top of himself.

"Yeah, sure thing. Get some sleep." Cas sighed in relief about to turn around when Dean stopped him.

"Wait, you're not going to sleep next to me?" Dean pouted. "I like your company."

"No, Dean. Go to sleep, don't worry about me." Cas looked down, frowning. He was afraid of staying near Dean, he was so vulnerable and looked beautiful laying in his bed. Cas wasn't sure if he could resist him, he wanted to get out of the room.

"Okay," Dean sighed. "Can you at least give me a goodnight kiss?" Dean kept his eyes closed but puckered his lips, waiting for Cas to kiss him.

"Alright." Cas leaned down and kissed Dean quickly, but softly. "Goodnight." He stood up and practically ran out of the room, heading straight for his cigarettes and lighter on the coffee table.

After smoking a cigarette, he decided that he didn't trust himself enough so he locked Dean's door from the inside and then closed himself out. He knew where a key was in case of emergency, but if he was drunk enough he wouldn't remember. So he grabbed an unopened bottle of wine and settled for drinking the entire thing while smoking several cigarettes. He quietly watched whatever was on the TV as he drank down the bottle, pouring it into a cheap glass. After he had finished, he definitely felt the effects, and laughed at himself.

"You are so stupid." He giggled. "You're such a horny bastard that every bone in your body wants to bust open that door and fuck your student senseless. But, you're hopefully smarter than that, and you'll use the key." Cas tried to stand up, but was unable to because of how much the wine was affecting him. "Where is that damn thing again?" He began to get frustrated when he couldn't remember. "Alright, whatever. Maybe some sleep will help you to remember." He laid down on the couch, resting his head on a pillow. He laughed to himself a few more times before he turned off the TV and finally closed his eyes, easily drifting off.

...

The next morning, Dean woke up not knowing where he was. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, not surprised, because this happens often. As his vision clears, he instantly remembers where he is, and freaks out.

"Oh shit." He said slapping himself. He winced at the pain the slap sent through his head. He was hungover. "Oh no." He gasped covering his mouth, barely making it to the toilet in Cas' bathroom before throwing up. After several minutes of vomiting, Dean stood back up, flushing the toilet. "Man I feel wonderful." He mumbled to himself as he rinsed his mouth and face with sink water. He noticed the bottle of mouthwash on Cas' bathroom counter, and decided it would be useful. After making his breath smell minty fresh Dean walked back into the bedroom, noticing that no one had been in the bed next to him. He walked over the door and saw that it was locked. He doesn't remember anything from the night before so he is confused.

He opens the door to find his teacher passed out on the couch, an empty bottle of wine and pack of cigarettes on the table in front of him. Dean sighed, putting together the situation. _"Cas must've locked himself out and gotten fucking hammered out here last night."_ Dean sighed, walking over to Cas and shaking him awake.

"Hey, Cas. Wake up. Hey." Cas half opened his eyes and looked up, squinting at Dean standing above him. He groaned and rolled over.

"Go away." He replied grumpily, barely awake.

"Come on, get up." Dean grabbed Cas from underneath the arms and pulled him up, getting him situated to where he was standing, but leaning against Dean.

"Everything hurts." Cas whispered, gripping Dean's arm tightly.

"Yeah yeah, I know the feeling. Alright, let's get you into your bed." Dean walked Cas into the bedroom and brought him over to the bed. Dean laid Cas down, looking at his face. His teacher's cheeks were red, and when Dean pressed the back of his hand against Cas' forehead, he felt warm.

"You're burning up, Cas. You should get out of these clothes, take them off." Dean tapped Cas' shoulder. Cas leaned away from Dean's touch.

"Don't wanna move." Cas groaned again, closing his eyes and wrapping his arm around a pillow.

"Seriously, you're like a child. Alright, I'll do it for you then." The only thing Cas had on was a pair of sweats so Dean slid them off, thankful that Cas had underwear on underneath. Cas rolled over, reaching out to nothing, and letting his hand drop on the bed.

"C'mere." Cas mumbled, motioning Dean over.

"Huh?" Dean raised an eyebrow, blushing.

"I don't wanna be alone like this, lay with me." Cas was already drifting back into sleep as he felt Dean crawl onto the bed, laying on his back next to Cas.

"Okay, I'm here. Get some rest." Dean was blushing, thinking about the last time they were both on this bed. His embarrassing thoughts were interrupted by Cas moving in close to Dean. He threw an arm and a leg over him, resting his head in Dean's neck. Dean quietly panicked as Cas slept peacefully on top of him. After some time, Dean calmed down and fell back asleep as well.

...

Cas woke up next to someone. He looked up to find Dean asleep on his back, with his arms wrapped around him. Cas realized he was practically on top of Dean. He moved off of him and sat up as he tried to remember what had happened. After minutes of thinking, he sighed in relief at the fact that he didn't fuck his student again. He stood up and walked into the bathroom, deciding that a shower followed by some coffee and Advil would help with his hangover. Cas turned on the shower and looked back at Dean sleeping on his bed before closing the door, staring at how perfect he looked sleeping in his bed.

After Cas got out of the shower, he walked into the bedroom to find that Dean was no longer there. He threw on some sweatpants and left the bedroom to see Dean sitting at the table, drinking coffee. He looked up, not without glancing at Cas' bare chest and wet hair before focusing on his eyes.

"Morning, grumpy." Dean took a sip of his coffee and pointed towards the kitchen. "I figured out how to work the coffee maker, there's a cup in there for you."

"Uh, okay." Cas awkwardly made his way into the kitchen and grabbed his cup, walking back to the table to sit in front of Dean. "So uh, what all happened?" Cas looked up at Dean, wincing because of his head pounding. Dean noticed, pushing over a bottle of pills that was sitting on the counter.

"I don't really know. All I remember is I woke up in your bed, and I walked out here to find you passed out on the couch." Dean laughed. "You are not a morning person on the weekends, Cas."

"But I woke up in my bed, did you move me?" Cas was tapping the table nervously.

"Yeah, and I had planned to come sleep on the couch, but you wouldn't let me leave you alone." Dean laughed again. "You're one needy son of a bitch."

"Hmph." Cas huffed.

Dean shifted uncomfortably before speaking again. "This means... we didn't have sex... right?" He glanced up at Cas, hoping he couldn't see him blushing.

"No, we didn't." Cas rubbed his eyes. "You wanted to last night though."

"What?! Oh god, don't tell me I came onto you when I was drunk." Dean put his head in his hands and sighed. "I'm so stupid, why did I come on to my teacher, who is a guy, when I'm a student and I'm straight."

"You sure you're straight? Didn't exactly sound like that last night." Cas quietly responded.

"What?" Dean sounded angry. "What exactly did I say last night that makes you think that?" Dean was worried about what he told his teacher when he was drunk.

"It's best that you don't remember." Cas sighed. "You should get going, I'm sure your parents would like to know where you are, and you can't exactly tell them you're at your teacher's place."

"Wait, hold on. You're not going to tell me what I said? What if I want to know?" Dean wondered if he should ask but he had to know what he said.

"No, so just finish your coffee and go home. We said we didn't want more issues to arise but when you showed up here last night you caused issues. It would be best if this is the last time you come here." Cas looked down at his cup, sad that he has to tell Dean to leave, but he knows it's the right thing.

"Hey." Dean was mad "I get the whole 'don't come back' thing, but that doesn't mean you get to just kick me out! I deserve a 'thank you' for taking care of you this morning." Dean clenched his fist.

"What?!" Cas stood up. "You want a thank you from me?" Cas pointed at himself. "You think I need to say thank you when you show up at my doorstep drunk, with several of my students with you, asking me to give you alcohol? And you expect me to thank you when you begged me to fuck you last night? I don't need to say 'thank you.' You need to apologize to me!" Cas looked at Dean with anger in his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry, _Mr. Novak._ " Dean was being sarcastic. "I'm sorry that you showed me where you lived before you fucked me last week, and I showed up at your doorstep when I was drunk!" Dean was standing now too. "I'm sorry that I came onto you when you were the one who did it to me first!" Dean was almost shouting now.

"Jesus, Dean!" Cas raised his voice. "I know I did that, but we said we would forget the whole thing! You showing up at my door like that is not forgetting!"

"How am I just supposed to forget the fact that we had sex so easily?! How do you expect me to forget that?!" Dean slammed his hands on the table.

"How about not wearing the clothes I gave you? Maybe don't pass out in my classroom and let me take you home! How about not jacking off the the thought of your teacher fucking you!" Cas regretted the last thing he said as soon as it came out and sat back down, putting his head in his hands, saying 'fuck' over and over again under his breath.

"What?" Dean gasped. "What did you say? Is that what I said last night? What the hell?!" Dean grabbed Cas arm. "You're the one that started this mess in the first place, you can't blame me for any of this!"

"I'm not blaming the whole thing on you!" Cas stood back up. "You just made the situation worse!"

"I made it worse?! Well what else did you expect me to do? It's not like this whole thing could just disappear with the wind! It's thrown right back in my face every day when I walk into your classroom!" Dean poked Cas on the chest.

"Fuck." Cas mumbled. "Okay," He sighed. "I'm sorry that I expected you to just forget this. You should just drop out of my class." Cas tried to sit back down but Dean wouldn't let him.

"No, that would be me giving up, and I don't want to do that." Dean stopped yelling. "Your class is the only one that I'm not failing."

"Well, you aren't failing but you still have a low grade." Cas sighed. "I would offer to tutor you but that's a bad idea."

"Why is it a bad idea?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "It would help you make up for everything, and you won't have to feel so guilty anymore."

"Dean, I'm pretty sure that if I tutored you just the two of us everyday, at some point I would come on to you again, and I wouldn't even need to be drunk." Cas removed Dean's hand from his arm and carried their empty cups to the kitchen and walked back to find Dean blushing.

"What? Why? What makes you even want to have sex with me in the first place?" Dean was genuinely confused.

"Are you serious, Dean?" Cas laughed. "I'm sure that every person interested in guys takes one look at you and wants to fuck you."

"Uh." Dean blushed more.

"Dean, I won't tutor you. I can't." He sighed. "I don't trust you and I certainly don't trust myself."

"What do you mean you don't trust me?" Dean looked into Cas' eyes.

"A few reasons. First, you let me have sex with you last week and you barely resisted, even though you claimed you were straight and had a girlfriend. Also, you weren't that drunk when I did come on to you. Second, you showed up last night telling me all sorts of stuff, like the fact that you have touched yourself to the thought of me several times. I'm sure I can come up with other reasons if you need them." Cas grinned at Dean blushing.

"What makes you think I was telling the truth?!" Dean retorted.

"Were you lying?" Cas looked straight into Dean's eyes, immediately knowing the answer when Dean turned bright red.

"Of course I was lying." Dean coughed. "I was just trying to get into your head."

"Are you sure about that?" Cas took a step closer. "I'm pretty sure that if I pushed you into that wall right there," Cas pointed behind Dean, "and I rubbed against you, you would be begging me to fuck you within seconds."

"You're wrong." Dean was challenging his teacher.

"Alright then, prove it." Cas slammed Dean into the wall and moved in close. "Prove to me that you are straight and this doesn't turn you on one bit." Cas grinded his hips against Dean's.

"Not. One. Bit." Dean knew he was wrong. He was already getting hard just thinking about his teacher grinding against him. He had planned on trying to prove a point, but he failed. He had forgotten the feeling of his teacher being this close to him.

"Really." Cas reached down an unbuttoned the jeans Dean had put back on this morning.

"Cas, no." Dean huffed. "Okay I was wrong and this feels good, you were right. But don't-" He didn't finish his sentence. Cas had wrapped a hand around Dean's hard cock.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Cas taunted Dean. He knew it was wrong, very wrong. But when his student was falling apart underneath his hands, he just couldn't resist. "I need to prove a point here Dean, this, this right here is why I cannot tutor you." He began to move his hand up and down Dean's shaft.

Dean couldn't help but moan when his teacher started pleasuring him. The scenario he had been imagining all week was actually happening, and all he could do was moan as his entire body tingled from the sensation. He didn't move, there was no point in trying to protest. He just let his teacher touch him, enjoying every second of it.

Cas moved his face close to Dean's, his lips almost brushing his. He refused to kiss Dean, and he watched his eyes gloss over, staring at him, pleasure shooting through them. He listened to Dean's soft moans, enjoying them for a moment before bringing his lips down to Dean's neck. He kissed, sucked, and bit softly where the fading mark had been. Cas received loud moans and whimpers from Dean as he began to move his hand faster.

Dean looked up at the ceiling, wrapping one hand around Cas' neck, and gripping tightly to his teacher's hair with the other. He couldn't last much longer, and moaned louder as he got closer to climaxing. He could only let out a few words, saying 'fuck' 'oh god' and 'Cas' over and over again as he reached the edge. He came with a deep moan, whispering Cas' name several times, letting his head fall to rest on his teacher's shoulder.

Cas stood quietly, listening to Dean's pants. He lifted Dean's head with his clean hand and looked into Dean's glossy green eyes. "Now, do you understand?" he tilted Dean's head to look directly at him, waiting for a response. Dean simply nodded once, sliding to the floor, letting Cas walk away to clean up.

Dean just sat for several minutes without moving, calming down from the sensation of being touched and pleasured so perfectly. Cas walked back into the room and bent down in front of him.

"Get up, you need to head home." Cas said softly as he helped Dean up. He tousled Dean's hair and handed him his phone and his wallet, sighing. "Sorry I'm kicking you out after that, but you really do need to get home."

"I understand." Dean smiled, walking over to his shoes, after making sure his pants were situated. After he had gotten his shoes on, he stood up and paused, turning around.

"Will this ever happen again?" He looked at Cas as he backed up towards the door, grabbing the handle.

"Depends." Cas shrugged his shoulders.

"On what?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"On if you want it to happen again." Cas chuckled. "I will no longer make a move on you, so if you want more, you're the one that has to ask." He smirked.

"Okay," Dean opened the door. "We'll talk about the days you'll tutor me tomorrow." He walked out without saying another word, not letting his teacher reply.

Cas remained still, surprised at what all had just happened. He decided he would discuss tutoring with Dean tomorrow, and got to work grading papers. He knew this thing with his student was a bad idea, but he couldn't resist. _"This'll be fun."_ He told himself, as he lit a cigarette and began marking his student's quizzes from the other day. He was excited, doing something wrong like this made his body jump with excitement, like it did back in college. This was going to be a great year.


End file.
